The inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, relate to a nonvolatile memory device including a page buffer and/or an operating method.
Semiconductor memory devices may be volatile or nonvolatile. The volatile semiconductor memory devices may perform read and write operations at a high speed, while contents stored therein may be lost when powered-off. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may retain contents stored therein even when powered-off. The nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be used to store contents which must be retained regardless of whether they are powered.
A flash memory device is a typical nonvolatile semiconductor memory device. The flash memory device may be widely used as a voice and image data storing medium of information appliances such as a computer, a cellular phone, a PDA, a digital camera, a camcorder, a voice recorder, an MP3 player, a handheld PC, a game machine, a facsimile, a scanner, a printer, and the like.
In recent years, large-capacity, high-speed input/output and low-power techniques on nonvolatile memories may have been developed for mounting them on mobile devices (e.g., a smart phone).